Wacky Wednesday
General information= Wacky Wednesday is episode 15b of Season 2 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Summary On the night of the "jumping moon," a lightning strike causes Rudie and Music to switch bodies. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie *R.O.D. Major Minor None Plot Quotes Trivia * The plot of this episode is based on the Freaky Friday movie, which may have been watched by Angel, as she references watching a movie that gave her an idea of how Music and Rudie can swap their bodies back. |-| Gallery= Screenshots 02LoveCamera02WW.png|Love looking for a good camera angle to record the Jumping Moon. 03LoveSuspendedWW.png|Love anchored by the other four members of HJ5. 04GslippyRopeWW.png|G loses her grip on the anchor rope. 05ABslippyRopeWW.png|Angel and Baby also loose their anchor rope grips. 06LoveBeforeTheFallWW.png|The moment when Love realises nobody is holding onto the anchor ropes. 07MAGBsofaPushWW.png|The girls pushing the sofa so Love will have a soft landing. 09MusicHelp02WW.png|Music asking Rudie to help them move the sofa. 10MusicNotWorkingWW.png|Music wants Rudie to stop sitting around taking selfies and help them push! 13LoveTadaWW.png|Love managed to land safely after bouncing off the sofa 14BabaTada01WW.png|and Baby caught the camera. 20MusicNotBusyWW.png|Music annoyed that Rudie called scheduling one appointment an entire day’s worth of work. 21LoveRemember01WW.png|Love reminding them that they’re supposed to be watching the moon jump. 23LoveDistraction01WW.png|Moon jumping soon, look up here. 26RMarguing02WW.png|Rudie and Music ignoring the moon jumping to argue with each other. 27BabyMoonJumpWW.png|Baby pointing at the moon jumping. 30RMyou02WW.png|The moment when Rudie and Music said the exact thing they should not: 31RMmyLifeWW.png|they wished to swap lives! 32RMjmZap01WW.png|Rudie and Music energy shocked! 34RMBlightsOutWW.png|The lights went out, so Rudie and Music don’t know what happened after they got shocked. 39RMbsRealizationWW.png|Rudie and Music just found out what happened when they got shocked, they swapped bodies. 40LoveJMdidItWW.png|The jumping moon caused Rudie and Music to swap bodies. 42LoveJMswapBackWW.png|Good news, they’ll swap back the next time the moon jumps. 43GroupRelievedWW.png|The group is relieved to hear that news. 44Love56yearsWW.png|Bad news, the next time the moon jumps is 56 years from now. 45GroupAlarmedWW.png|The group didn’t want to hear that news! 46LoveSimulateJMeffectWW.png|Love can simulate the effect of the jumping moon with her sciency gadgetry. 48AngelSolutionWW.png|Angel has an idea, if Rudie and Music learn to appreciate each other, they’ll switch back, because it worked in the movie she watched. 50LoveOnlyScienceWW.png|Only science can fix this, not movie mumbo jumbo. MusicKkarateWW.png|Rudie is teaching Music's kiddie karate class. 52SurprisedWW.png|Music surprised to learn all manager agents dress like Rudie! FloorHitHard01WW.png|Rudie hitting the floor hard after getting thrown. 55SolutionWW.png|Music’s solution, extreme makeover for Rudie! ReadingChoreList01WW.png|Music is reading what she thinks is a contract, ChoreList02WW.png|but it's really a list of chores! SQIquestionWW.png|When did you join HJ5? ThisMorningWW.png|7.45 this morning. STIconfusedWW.png|Confused by the answer. WrongAnswer02WW.png|Rudie realizing he shouldn't have said that JokeWW.png|and trying to pretend the answer was a joke. STIbreakWW.png|Can you break BricksWW.png|all these bricks? Alarmed01WW.png|Given his recent experience failing to teach kiddie karate, Rudie doesn't want to try this, because he'll injure Music's body even more then he already has! CDnotEasyWW.png|Rudie learning choreographed dancing isn't as easy as Music makes it look, plus he hip checked Angel into G into Baby! DogDraggedWW.png|Music getting dragged away by the angry big dogs she's supposed to be walking. 57LoveNoSolutionWW.png|Love couldn’t figure out how to swap Music and Rudie back into their bodies. 58HJ5peekingWW.png|Music complaining about how difficult Rudie’s job is. 59RMfriendly01WW.png|Appreciation moment approaching. 61AppreciationMomentWW.png|Rudie and Music finally agreeing how difficult it is to live their lives. 62SwappingBackWW.png|Angel was right all along, once they learned the lesson, they get to swap back! 64LoveQuestionWW.png|Did you swap back? 67RMbodyBack02WW.png|Rudie and Music are happy to get their bodies and lives back. 69RudieMakeoverAdmirationWW.png|Rudie admiring Music’s personal makeover. 70MRnailedItWW.png|Nailed it. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2